This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a pilot study to determine how well biomarkers in serum (TNF-alpha, MCP-1, IL-12, sIL-2R, lysozyme, neopterin), urine (neopterin), and bronchoalveolar lavage fluid, when available, correlate with standard clinical indices of active sarcoid disease (signs, symptoms, PFT's, x-rays, sarcoidosis health-related QOL). Samples will also be saved for proteomic studies.